Demons
Demons by nature are fluid beings. As a result their physical forms and manifestations are numerous as are their attitudes and personalities. Below is an overview of the foundation this group was built on. As always, there is no right or wrong answer. General Traits of the Demon Demons are typically focused on one thing. They are very strong or very smart or very fast. They have specific passions they cling to and either like you or do not. They tend to be very black and white thinkers. Everything is either yes or no. Because of their very specific passions, many demons become closely attached to certain locations or even individuals. Often, a demon will serve as a guardian of sorts, watching over their interests with an intensity that is unmatched by any other. No demon is without purpose. They will ally only with those of like-mind or for a specific agenda. They feed on darkness and negative energies to sustain themselves. Although not true of all, many demons tend to be secretive. Their overall agenda is usually kept to themselves. It is rare for a demon to reveal much about their activities or plans and they tend to keep their real or full names hidden. This secretiveness is a form of keeping control and power to themselves. Knowing the full and true name of a demon is said to give the knower an amount of control over the demon. Knowing the overall plans of a demon gives away their power as well. Many demons tend to be very strong magic users. Most specialize in certain areas of skill; the highest ranking demons will carry the greatest knowledge of the black arts. Some may have no magical skill at all. Then, to the opposite effect, some demons will focus their skills in combat as their strength is unsurpassable. Types of Demons One of the most recognizable forms of demon is the typical red skinned horned brute wandering about causing mischief and hurting people. These stigmas, while accurate to some demons is not true of all or in fact most demons. Historically demons have been credited with bringing great change and advancements. The original Fallen Ones and their accomplice demons were said to have taught knowledge of the arts, sciences, agriculture, metal-smithing and other advancements to the human race. To this day demons are often called upon to bring hidden knowledge and powers. Typically this comes at a high price, as the ones who seek such things often do not hold the wisdom to use such gifts wisely. Demons take many forms; from writhing tentacles and horns to a normal looking human to an abnormal animal. As fluid beings made up of energy they will acquire a physical form by taking over the mind of a chosen victim, or by sharing a body with the soul of a host: Possession. After possession, the demon will gather enough strength and begin to alter the host's body. This could take days, it could take months. Eventually, the body might no longer appear as it once did now having such characteristics as claws or horns, sometimes a tail or tentacles. A demon will twist its form based on its needs or desires for improved functionality. Fighting a Demon Once the demon starts to alter the body of its host it becomes much harder to kill. It can alter physical parts of the body until the body becomes almost indestructible. This takes some skill on the part of the demon and a considerable amount of power. Once the body is destroyed the demon soul will have to start from point A again. Once a soul is separated from a body it becomes a matter of fighting it on magical means. There are many ways to fight a demonic soul. One must be creative. Demon Society Most importantly, demon society revolves around the 7 Demon Masters or Lords and their corresponding House as follows: *Lucifer • Pride • King of Hell *Mammon • Greed • Son of Lucifer and Prince of Hell *Leviathan • Envy • General of Hell’s armies *Satan • Wrath • Herald of Hell *Beelzebub • Gluttony • Commands all low class demons *Belphegor • Sloth • Controls traffic in and out of Hell *Asmodeus • Lust • Master of Fleshcraft, breeding monsters for Leviathan's army Demon Lords are non-playable characters. Most often the power of the demon can be directly related to what the individual can contribute. Be it knowledge, strength, or cleverness. Demon society is split into two main classes: Upper Class These traditionally serve one of the seven sins Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust. This simply means that the overall personality of the demon will slant toward these attitudes. Most demons portrayed in our world will assumedly be upper class. They will appear as humanoid and will walk upright with the ability to communicate intelligently with other humanoids. The upper class is typically directly related to the Demon Masters. Lower Class These demons are generally (but not always) less intelligent, beast-like. They are capable of speech and understanding of simple concepts but little else. There have been records of them hunting in packs and even swarms. They tend to be violent and are just as physically strong if not stronger than upper class demons. They are however not as strong with magic. ** Believe it or not, these characters can be very difficult to play and must not be confused with a shape-shifter type creature. If you wish to begin your journey to becoming part of the growing legion of Demon in Mystara, please contact the OOC ADMIN: Any Admin Category:Races of Mystara